


Jimbo and Rita's misadventures in a serious love relationship

by MermeladaDeMariposa



Series: Canadians being useless lesbians [3]
Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Geek Love, It's another spin-off!, They're grown ups so thankfully it's a bit less angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermeladaDeMariposa/pseuds/MermeladaDeMariposa
Summary: Jimbo had considered Rita to be more than just a colleague for a while now: they chatted comfortably on their downtime together; they would send each other memes on their days off; and who could forget their show-stopping duet at Dr Anaquway’s birthday karaoke party! The Québécoise always gave her something to look forward to at work, and was the reason Jimbo always left with a smile, no matter how gruelling her day was.
Relationships: Rita Baga/Jimbo
Series: Canadians being useless lesbians [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Lemon's misadventures were getting a bit too angsty, so I needed a fluff detox! 
> 
> This is set in the immediate aftermath of chapter 8, aka the one where they're all hungover. 
> 
> I'm always open to feedback and suggestions! Thank you all so much, I hope you enjoy! 💙💙💙

Jimbo had considered Rita to be more than just a colleague for a while now: they chatted comfortably on their downtime together; they would send each other memes on their days off; and who could forget their show-stopping duet at Dr Anaquway’s birthday karaoke party! The Québécoise always gave her something to look forward to at work, and was the reason Jimbo always left with a smile, no matter how gruelling her day was. So needless to say, when Rita had admitted that she wanted to get to know her _‘as more than colleagues’_ once the rest of their colleagues had gone home last night, she was startled that her feelings were seemingly so unmatched. If Rita hadn’t even considered them friends up to that point, how on earth would she react if she found out that Jimbo still wanted _more_. The tension as they stared at each other across the sticky bar table was only broken by the fumbling entrance of _that yellow girl_. Why Rita had ever entertained such a whiny child, she’d never know. But in the end, Lemon had used her insider knowledge for good, and the rest was history. 

But Jimbo was still worried. Here she was, hungover as all hell after whoever’s idea it was to mix wine with vodka and Jäger - her own, naturally - and trying not to throw up the glass of water she was currently trying to sip. She’d had so many productive plans for today, but all she could face at the moment was going back to bed and sleeping away her pain. Rita’s expression as she re-entered the living room - Lemon _finally_ out the door, giving them peace - was completely unreadable, not quelling Jimbo’s churning stomach in the slightest. They had kissed _a lot_ last night. It was messy and clumsy and they had giggled the whole time, making her feel like she was back in college, rather than an eternally single 38 year old. She was so sure that Rita had enjoyed it just as much, seeing as they barely took their hands off each other all night. But now they were alone in Rita’s flat, without the added courage from the alcohol, and in limbo. She couldn’t think of anything clever to say.  
“You look sleepy, you should go back to bed.” 

Rita only smiled back at her, perching herself on the armrest of her grey couch where Jimbo was unceremoniously sprawled in a t-shirt which wasn’t hers, feeling too groggy to care about the other woman’s view. “I could say the same for you, sunshine! Bed?”

Under normal circumstances, Jimbo would be able to come up with some sort of lightning-fast innuendo or flirty quip, made in jest, but still 100% representative of her feelings. Right now, however, the thought of her head hitting one of Rita’s lumbar support pillows was heavenly, and she could only muster a grunt in response. 

Before getting up, Rita appeared to hesitate for a moment, looking at Jimbo intently. She prayed that the younger woman wasn’t psyching herself up for a serious chat about what happened the night before, her brain was not functioning at enough capacity for anything like that. Instead, the slightly shorter woman stood in front of her, and offered a hand to help her up. She felt the schoolgirl-esque jolt of electricity through her arm as their palms met and fingers wrapped around each other, the tingles only fading as she pulled herself up to the sound of every single joint in her body creaking. Rita giggled. “Come on, grandma, let’s get some sleep!” 

Her brain still not functioning, Jimbo just smiled.

***

To say she felt better after opening her eyes for the second time that day would be an understatement: her rehydration pill had kicked in, she had made up for her missing sleep, and she could feel a warm mass against her. Sure, the arm resting across her side had frightened her at first, but once she remembered where she was and who she was with, she was able to relax and enjoy the feeling again. She usually left the scene of a hookup as soon as she was done, so this was rare. But she had to admit, it was kind of nice. It was certainly something she hoped she’d be waking up to more often now, if she didn’t fuck things up today. Stretching over to check the time on her phone - 5pm, _oops_ \- she felt Rita tighten her grip around her.

“No. You’re not allowed to get up, I’m comfy.”

Jimbo’s heart melted at the gravelly voice behind her, so what other option did she have than to cuddle back against her. Although it was unlikely that she’d manage to fall asleep again, she closed her eyes, relishing the serenity of her current position. “How’re you feeling?”

Rita sighed against Jimbo’s shoulder, still reluctant to open her eyes in case this turned out to be a dream. “It was touch and go earlier, but I think I’ll survive. How are you doing now?”

“I am fantastic,” she smiled to herself, feeling brave enough to slide her hand on top of Rita’s as it lay on her abdomen. When the other woman didn’t pull away or wince behind her, she knew that they were on the same page: she’d shrinked away from enough advances in the past to know what that would look like. Still looking out the window on the wall opposite her, she decided to test the waters. “Last night was fun, even if your tiny drunk friend nearly broke my back trying to be Jennifer Gray”

To Jimbo, Rita’s drowsy laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world. “I think I have a video of that! I don’t know what was more impressive, that you managed it, or that she didn’t even spill her drink!”

They both chuckled warmly at the memory, but Jimbo didn’t want to start dissecting all the cutesy, friendly stuff that went on last night. She had waited so long for this, and she wasn’t going to let anything get in the way. She was going to dive straight in. If she could work up the courage, that is. “You should buy her a fruit basket for her wingwoman skills, she was on it!”

The hand intricately twirling a strand of Jimbo’s hair between its fingers suddenly stopped. She felt the other hand become rigid underneath hers, but at least it didn’t shift. “A fruit basket? What?” 

Not knowing whether this was a translation error or a grave error of judgement on her part, Jimbo rotated around to come face to face with Rita. Her eyes were soft and still looked sleepy, but her pupils widened as they met Jimbo’s. “You know, like a _panier_ , filled with fruit and with a big ribbon on top!”

The French-speaking woman just shook her head, still staring at Jimbo with her mouth parted. “I know what _un panier à fruits_ is, but why are we buying one for Lemon? This isn’t 1980, just text her, you idiot!” She didn’t once look away as Jimbo hollered loudly. The taller of them always loved when Rita teased her, and now it really did confirm that there were no regrets or miscommunications between them. It was finally happening. Pulling Rita into her embrace and letting her twist to face away from her, they sunk into another deep cuddle. 

“All I wanna do right now is finish what we started last night, but I really need a shower and some toothpaste first or else you’ll never go near me again.” Both women laughed, once more linking their hands under the duvet. Placing a kiss on the platinum blonde’s shoulder where the strap of her cami top had slid down, Jimbo stretched her legs below her, the crack of her knees once more leading to a fit of giggles.

Rita spun slightly to lie to her back, locking eyes with the sparkling aqua ones above her. This was everything she could have ever wished for. What was the point in being coy? “Well, how do you feel about having a shower, stealing my clothes, and getting dinner? Call it an official first date?”

Jimbo grinned, there was only one possible answer to that question. “Deal, but only if I can wear your Céline Dion shirt!”

Slowly sliding herself further up the bed until she was leaning against the wooden headboard, Rita’s smile met Jimbo’s. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rita knew she was good at sex. She’d had girlfriends and flings and one night stands aplenty, and wasn’t short of good reviews. She knew what she enjoyed, and was very perceptive of what worked best for others. She had no qualms at adapting to keep her partner happy, often finding out she was much more open-minded than the once shy, closeted girl from Boucherville could have ever imagined. 

But with Jimbo, it was a whole different ball park. The older woman rarely talked about dating or relationships or anything of the sort at work; Rita had only actually learned that she was single a few months ago, causing a mild attraction to multiply tenfold into a full-on, head-first, unstoppable crush. The fact it was reciprocated was only the first step, she now had to figure out how to keep Jimbo happy.

And for the first time since she was 18, Rita felt completely intimidated.

The couple had spent the last four nights in the same bed, hopping between their respective apartments, but hadn’t gone any further than tongue kissing and some above-the-belt fondling. Of course Rita wanted to go further - she’d fantasised hundreds of times about the things they could do together in the stationery cupboard during a slow nightshift - but something was stopping her. Jimbo hadn’t pushed her at all, but she worried nonetheless about her partner getting bored of waiting and looking elsewhere. Enough was enough, so Rita decided to just do it. That morning, as her girlfriend showered, she gave herself a pep talk as she put on her favourite lingerie set - in Québec-flag-blue, _évidement_ \- and she was ready to go. Now, nine hours later, all she was waiting for was some pee in a cup from the man in room 23: definitely not the most glamorous part of her job, but at least she felt like she was doing something to help. As she typed out a text to Jimbo that she’d hopefully be ready to leave shortly, the very woman appeared in the doorway of her consultation room, still clad in her tie-dye scrubs and bright yellow Crocs that only she could pull off.

“Good evening, Dr Baga, if that is your real name.”

Rita rolled her eyes at the nickname she’d inexplicably earned on her first day, while the blonde in front of her shut the door and began making herself comfortable on the examination table. “You already know it isn’t, you lazy Ontarians just can’t pronounce-”

“Well, Dr Baga, I have a very serious problem that only you can help me with!” Even in her attempts to sound seductive, Rita couldn’t help but find Jimbo hilarious, with her exaggerated pout and hands rubbing aggressively over her chest. They had joked around like this at work before, but this was their first time doing so as official girlfriends. And with the door closed. Biting her bottom lip, Rita played along.

“I’ll do my best, madame, where is the problem?” Her heart beat faster as Jimbo sat upright on the bed, her legs perfectly parted for Rita to hop up in between them. And when she pulled her top over her head, Rita could have exploded.

Throwing her brightly coloured tunic on the ground, Jimbo grabbed Rita’s hands, placing them right on top of her silky, yellow bra - apparently Rita wasn’t the only one who wanted to make an effort today. “It’s been well over 12 hours since somebody last touched my tits, I’m going stir crazy!”

Unable to maintain her serious, faux-sexy façade, Rita snorted with a smirk, her hands still on Jimbo’s breasts, leaning over the older woman’s body to kiss her. When she took her lips away, a strong hand at the back of her head pulled her back in, their bodies now flush as Rita let her hand get lost in the nest atop of Jimbo’s head which she claimed was a bun. Another hand pulling at the bottom of her own oversized navy top caught her by surprise, but she was enjoying herself too much to let her nerves get the better of her. Straddling her girlfriend on top of the flimsy, barely padded table, she let Jimbo pull it off, her hands firmly cupping Rita.

“Oh my, Dr Baga, this seems very unorthodox!” Rita internally cursed Jimbo’s terrible ham acting for making her laugh again. This time, Jimbo silenced her with another rough kiss, her tongue not giving Rita a moment to breathe. Without realising, she was rolling her hips against Jimbo’s, indulging herself in the blissful sensations. It was finally going to happen, in her stuffy office of all places: her guard had been lowered, and right now the only thing she wanted was to hear Jimbo screaming her name as she brought her to her peak...

But a knock at the door brought them crashing back to reality.

“Rita, we finally have movement in 23!”

Jimbo stuck her bottom lip out as far as it could go, her over-dramatic scowl forcing yet another giggle out of Rita. Struggling to regain her composure, she cleared her throat to respond. “Thank you! Keep it in the potty, I’ll be right there!”

Swinging her leg over and jumping down from the table, the blonde hurriedly pulled her scrub top back over her head, flattening it and smoothing her hair where Jimbo’s hands had tugged seconds before. As she reached in her drawer to pull out a tiny transparent tub, Jimbo was already handing her a pair of latex gloves, still shirtless. “Don’t keep me waiting, baby,” she all but growled in Rita’s ear, the words ringing around her head on a loop as she shuffled out the door.

***

As had been customary since Rita first started practicing medicine, things didn’t go as planned. As soon as she turned the corner towards room 23, she could already hear the man inside screaming in agony, and she was luckily there in time to help the nurse catch him as he fainted. What he’d managed to produce until that point was very bloody, and she knew immediately that she would need backup. But scanning the list of urologists on her work phone, she realised the only one still in the building was her girlfriend, who she _really_ hoped was fully clothed. One pleading text later - despite their closeness over the last year, not even Rita was immune to Jimbo’s grumpiness at the prospect of extra work - they stood at the foot of their patient’s bed, reading through his notes, the excitement from earlier completely vanished.

“He’s in theatre tomorrow afternoon anyway, he can hang on until then. I’m confident it’s just the stone, if you are.”

“Water and pain relief, then, I’ll sort that out.”

“And if he needs a catheter, we’re off the clock, Starzy can do it.”

“Right,” Rita cleared her throat, turning to the man in the bed, “So, Mr Charles-”

“When is the goddamn doctor getting here? Can’t you bitches see I’m in pain here?!”

Pressing her lips, the woman in blue took a deep breath. “Mr Charles, as you know, you are scheduled for surgery tomorrow to remove-”

“And where are the Canadians in this place?! I don’t understand a word you’re saying, now get my fucking doctor and give me peace, woman!”

Shifting her weight onto her other leg and plastering on her politest fake smile to give the _take-no-shit_ speech she’d been taught by her favourite lecturer in Montréal almost ten years ago, Rita’s eyes bulged at the high voice from beside her.

“Mr Charles, fortunately for you, Dr Guèvrement and myself are far too polite and Canadian to tell you what we’re really thinking right now. But she is going to tell you about your pretty new painkillers and all the fun we have planned for you and your concrete-filled kidneys tomorrow. You are going to listen, say thank you, and take whatever happy little party pills you’re given. Anything else, you’re pissing those bricks out alone, got it?”

So many thoughts were running through Rita’s head at hyper speed. Primarily, she now understood why Jimbo became a surgeon if that’s how she spoke to patients. Both the man in the bed and the nurse who had just walked through the door looked terrified, but her girlfr- _sorry, colleague_ \- looked positively furious. It was pretty hot. Switching her eyes back to her patient, who was sitting against his pillows like a petulant child, she carried on.   
“As I was saying…”

And at that, Jimbo turned and marched out of the room, and they were back at square one.

***

**Jemima Insell (Jimbo) [18:12]** Gone home to do some laundry, let me know when you’re free, I’ll come over. Pizza and Big Brother? We deserve it xxxxx

Once she’d finally tracked down the pharmacist and typed up her notes, Rita was exhausted. Not only did she have to repeat every single sentence about 5 times before _Mr-grumpy-pants_ was happy, he asked far too many questions for so late in the evening. But behind his bravado, Rita could see the truth: he was scared. So despite his blatant sexism, xenophobia, and all-around horribleness, she took time to explain everything thoroughly, drawing diagrams of his kidneys on a tissue, and reassuring him that, yes, even female surgeons with bright clothing are fully qualified. She was there for so long that Dr Anaquway from the nightshift even came in to make sure everything was okay. So as she finally got changed back into her normal clothes and walked to her car, there was no way she could manage anything more than a chilled night in.

**[19:03]** You’re an angel, I’m just leaving now xx

***

Things were comfortable. There was never any doubt that they wouldn’t be, but Rita was so happy to spend the night cuddled under her girlfriend’s arm and switching off her brain for the night, only talking about TV or funny animal videos from Facebook which had absolutely nothing to do with the urinary system. As she climbed into bed, however - after changing into her pyjamas in the bathroom - Jimbo was still fully dressed, sitting upright on top of the duvet. 

“What’s wrong?” The Québécoise’s stomach sank as she read the other woman’s expression, immediately fearing the worst.

Sighing, Jimbo looked down at her hands. “I’m just so confused, Rita, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

The dirty-blonde finally looked up at Rita, squeezing her lips tightly shut as she seemingly thought of what to say. “On Saturday night you were _this_ close to fucking me on your kitchen counter; you kept telling me how much you wanted me. But now it’s like you’ve forgotten? Or changed your mind? Did I do something wrong?”

All her life, Rita had been told she was strong. Stoic. But in other contexts, this transformed into emotionless. She wasn’t a monster, like that one ex back in her second year of university had claimed, of course she had feelings... she just found it very difficult to express them, especially in another language. But as she looked at Jimbo’s trembling lip, she knew hiding wasn’t an option. She didn’t want to fuck this up. “No, it’s not you, I promise, I just… it’s stupid, I’m sorry-”

“I’m not an idiot, Rita,” Jimbo interrupted, sitting upright and crossing her legs underneath her. “I’m not young and sexy and freakishly bendy like your little Lemon friend, I get it, I don’t think I’d downgrade to me either. You don’t have to pretend to be into it if you’re not feeling it, I’m a big girl, but just tell me.” Her blue eyes were glassy, and Rita couldn’t think of anything sadder she’d ever seen or heard in her life. The Jimbo she knew before was confident and flirty, but the whole point of a relationship was learning about every part of a person. And if they had insecurities, they had to work through them together.

“Where is this coming from, _ma belle_? Yes, Lemon is Lemon, but I only want you! I’ve wanted you for so long! This sounds so silly but…” Inhaling deeply and biting the inside of her gum as she formulated her next sentence, she kicked the duvet off and placed her hands on Jimbo’s knees. When she felt another warm hand on top of each of hers, she continued. “I don’t want for you to be disappointed. I’m scared that I won’t be good enough.”

Jimbo’s face softened immediately, rubbing her thumbs gently over Rita’s knuckles. “Why wouldn’t you be good enough?”

“I don’t know! You’re amazing, and you deserve amazing sex; what if I don’t live up to your expectations?”

Leaning forward, Jimbo pressed a soft kiss on Rita’s lips, silencing her with a smile. As she lay back against the headboard, she took her hands tightly. “Rita, baby, you could’ve turned around and told me you were the biggest, laziest, greediest, least-versatile bottom in all of Canada, and I’d still want to be with you! I mean, I’d be disappointed for a while that I called it so wrong, but we’d make it work! I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about it, and I already know it’ll be amazing, because it’s you!”

At last, Rita was laughing again, cupping her girlfriend’s face as they leaned into each other, their mouths moving together like clockwork. Pulling back for air, they rested their foreheads against each other. “Luckily for you, you didn’t call it wrong at all.”

Jimbo practically growled as she pushed herself back against Rita, her tongue darting in and out while her hands roamed freely. But after a few minutes, somehow, both women were giggling again, holding each other tightly as they looked nowhere but at each other. The longer-haired woman finally broke the silence, falling back onto the pillows beside her with a groan. “I have to do three vasectomies in about nine hours.” 

Keeping a straight face was simply not an option whenever she was with Jimbo, so Rita let herself laugh as the slightly shorter woman pouted next to her. “Sleep time?”

Dragging herself upright, Jimbo kissed the bleached-blonde one final time, before standing up and grabbing the red pyjama set she’d now claimed as her own. “Tomorrow night’s the night, Dr Baga, watch this space!” 

Watching her skip out the door, Rita just smiled, knowing she was right. And it’d be fantastic.


End file.
